


Granger Girl (2)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R





	Granger Girl (2)

如果以前，有人同他说，他会因为威士忌而开始与格兰杰相识十八年来最轻松最热情的交谈，他一定会把对方送到圣芒戈检查脑子；但是现在，他甚至有一些后悔这场交谈直到今天才发生。

这个女人非常懂行——某种意义上，德拉科惊讶自己居然从未在伦敦任何一间酒吧里、甚至任何一场威士忌品鉴会上遇到过她。

她推荐的Jack Daniel里边儿掺了辣味肉桂烈酒，德拉科在喝了两杯后不得不承认，要是他的酒窖里还差一瓶酒的话，那一定是这个了；她让新来的酒保用Johnny Walker Double Black Label为他们续了杯，又追加了一大杯鲜酿黑啤，他们轮流就着啤酒杯沿抿着喝，黑啤的苦味恰到好处地加强了苏格兰威士忌烟熏特有的焦香味；她的品味甚至都与他的如出一辙，比如他们都颇看不上许多酒馆里常备的波本桶威士忌——明明口味浓郁的雪莉桶更值得推崇。

在这样高度酒的轮番轰炸下，德拉科的目的达到了。在他们追加第二杯黑啤的时候，格兰杰歪着身子，用右胳膊肘杵着台面，勉强撑着摇摇欲坠的脑袋，酡红的脸蛋上挂着酒精作用下的、不大自然的兴奋笑容。

她的话变得很多——好吧，她的话一直很多；但是不同于她办公时那种就每一个提案咄咄逼人口若悬河的架势（甚至平时生活中，他清楚地记得多年前在书店偶遇过她和韦斯莱，而韦斯莱在她不依不饶地规定他“应该阅读什么样的书”时的难看表情完美地解释了他们不久后的惨淡分手），现在的她表情十分柔和：她的眉心完全舒展开来（德拉科曾以为那里已经有至少一道去不掉的皱纹了），眼角有深深的笑纹，这让她看起来至少年轻了十岁；她的语气也很轻快——不轻柔，但这是为了保证他们能够在喧闹的手风琴与Bodhran鼓声中听到对方的声音——十二分欢快，她句尾那微微上扬的尾音让他想起了某个他一度喜爱的女巫歌手——她曾是他漫长青春期的性幻想对象，拥有和格兰杰一样的棕色卷发与窈窕身躯。

赫敏·格兰杰——他将这个名字同一小口威士忌一起含在舌尖滚动。她一向是他的噩梦，哪怕工作后他们并没有什么直接的利益冲突，她板着脸端着咖啡冲进电梯的身影总是能成功毁了他一天不错的心情。但他没有想过这个噩梦会在今晚变成某种美梦——他迫不及待想要拥有的美梦。

是的，迫不及待。他重新在高脚吧椅上换了个姿势，一边应和着格兰杰关于Van Morrison的新话题，作出一副专注而兴致盎然的样子；然而梅林知道，他甚至没有理解那个爱尔兰名字到底代表着一位歌手还是歌名——在他们开始喝Johnny的时候，又或者今晚更早些，他跟着格兰杰走进这家酒馆的时候，他就失去了思考的能力。

他看着她说话时开开合合的嘴唇，她在大笑后总是不自觉地用牙齿轻咬下唇瓣，留下一个清浅又挑逗的痕迹；他看着她喝得急了，伸出一点点粉红的舌尖舔掉嘴角快要溢出的酒液；他看着酒杯杯壁外侧再也挂不住的水滴轻轻落在她的锁骨上，然后慢慢下滑，在她的前胸留下暧昧的痕迹，最后没入她那被紧身背心勾勒得更加丰满的胸前风光里……

他抓过酒杯，喝了一大口润了润干涩绷紧的嗓子，再次僵硬地调整了坐姿，借着吧台的位置巧妙地挡住了他小腹处的不适。他能感到酒吧里的温度直线升高——就是他不怎么确定现在自己的状态还能不能使出一个正确的降温咒的：酒精终于完全控制了他的大脑，仿佛除了面前这个面颊酡红、手舞足蹈地谈论着Van Morrison的女巫外，他再也不能分心思考任何一件事……

德拉科就这样呆愣愣地看着她。事实上，他觉得自己的身子正在不受控制地向格兰杰的方向倾斜——至少酒精与欲望都是这样告诉他的：还有十英寸，他就能吻上她那时不时可爱地皱起的鼻尖；然后稍稍往下，就是她那被酒液湿润的唇瓣……

然后那两瓣因为沾杯而褪成玫瑰色的嘴唇突然从他视线里消失了，取而代之的是她随着呼吸上下起伏的胸部，她那对饱满的、挺翘的……

她在兴奋地嚷嚷，而德拉科愣了至少三秒才机械地抬起头来，重新对上她的双眼：“噢梅林！！！Morrison的歌！你想要跳舞吗？”

严格意义上说，这并不算是个问句，因为她已经站起身来，一把抓住他的手腕，将他拖入了随着音乐欢呼扭动的人群中。

——————

 

很长一段时间里，德拉科已经习惯了一个人找一家热闹的麻瓜酒吧安静地度过一个又一个夜晚——这样的描述不一定完全准确，毕竟他从不拒绝陌生人的搭讪；但他总能在三言两语，或者一个夜晚（如果搭讪的对象是年轻漂亮的女郎）后失去对他人的全部兴趣。毕竟这些肤浅的注意又和他在魔法界里得到的那些有什么区别呢？他那些名贵的衬衣与古龙水，不过是他家族财富与社交礼仪的另一面投射罢了。

这一切让他感到厌倦。

他厌倦他的姓氏带来的一切：那些虚无的荣光，那些捧高踩低与窃窃私语，以及最重要的，那些每晚折磨他的、低沉如腹语的狞笑与命令。他痛恨这些如影随形的声音，他痛恨他的位置、他的立场与阵营。

他痛恨马尔福这个姓氏，所有人都用它去了解他，去判断他；他痛恨没有人关心德拉科，他们的眼中只有马尔福先生，挥金如土的小马尔福先生；而他最痛恨的，是每一个人都不了解真正的他——德拉科的爱好，德拉科的渴望——甚至他自己。

他不想继续做一个马尔福，但他不知道不做马尔福的德拉科到底是个什么样子。

他不再将头发梳得板板正正，他也不再穿着那些丝绸或蚕丝的衬衣出入酒吧——失去了那套颓唐贵公子扮相的他几乎立刻失了宠。他套着Primark随意买的廉价T恤与长裤安静地靠在吧台的角落里，第一次意识到为何借着马尔福的名头横行霸道几乎是他与生俱来的本能。

他就那样有一杯没一杯地喝着酒，看着不远处的情侣拥吻，看着乐队的吉他手在台上挥汗如雨。他逃离了压抑的庄园，想在这里寻求安慰，偏偏在他追寻自我的第一步路上，体味到了异常苦涩的孤独。

即将与他相伴余生的孤独。他是这样以为的。

但是偏偏有人抓住了他的手，将他拖回了人群里。

舞池里的灯光很暗，德拉科适应了很久才勉强看清面前的格兰杰：她脸上带着那种梦幻的笑，跟着周围的人群一起随着音乐晃动，她的发丝遮挡了舞台上照过来的强光，折射出一种奇异的色彩。而最重要的是，她仍然抓着自己的手腕，没有松开。

德拉科很少会这样跳舞，但是他作为男人的本能让他无师自通。他抽出左手往她的腰间一带，她整个人都被揽到了他的怀里。她微微抬起头，鼻尖几乎要蹭上他的嘴唇。

他们呼吸相闻。

德拉科感觉时间静止了几秒钟——甚至更长，然后地球才重新开始转动。他的所有感官就像突然被人施了放大咒：汗味、酒香、烟草味，格兰杰的呼吸声，他们两人几乎同步的疯狂心跳……在这一刻，他突然听懂了乐队主唱浓重的爱尔兰口音，以及那句被不断重复的副歌歌词——My brown-eyed girl.

他忍不住与格兰杰拉远了一些距离，低头凝视着她那双眼睛。那双本应该是棕色、现在却因为昏暗灯光而黑得诱人的眼睛。他在那双眼睛里，清楚地看见了自己的倒影。

他乱七八糟的发型，他像个傻子一样挂在面上的笑容，以及现在撞见自己这副尊容、眼中抹不去的窘迫。

但他是放松的、自由的，比多少欢欣剂与缓和剂都管用。

耳边的音乐渐渐消失了，他甚至不确定是那支格兰杰喜欢的、欢快的舞曲终于到了尾声，还是自己过分专注于眼前的人，从而失去了对周遭环境的一切感知。他唯一知道的，不过是在漫长的对视后，他再也克制不住自己地微微俯身，朝着那片他惦念了一整晚的嘴唇吻上去，而格兰杰也不过是像中了某种咒语一样轻叹一声，扬起下巴迎了上去。

柔软——这是德拉科脑海中出现的第一个词——就像今晚的她本人一样柔软。格兰杰总是锋利的、强势的，但是她的吻尝起来却异常的温柔诱人：只是简单的嘴唇相贴，她不急着再进一步，只是微微地张开一点点嘴唇，哪怕闭着眼睛，德拉科都可以想象那从她口中呼出的、一小团带着威士忌芬芳的白气。

他今晚最后的犹豫也缴械投降了。

他扣住她的后脑，用舌头顶开了她的牙齿，加深了这个吻。

TBC.


End file.
